


Spanking

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: While their families are away Jensen and Jared do play.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Spanking

“Are they gone?”

Jensen walked back into the room and nodded. “They’re gone.”

Jared was out of his seat in an instant, tackling Jensen and practically dragging him in the direction of the bedroom. Jensen laughed and let himself be taken. Their wives had just left with the kids and wouldn’t be back until that evening, leaving him and Jared home alone for the day. He knew that Jared had been eager from the way he’d been fidgeting.

“Easy, man,” Jensen chuckled as they made it to the bedroom. “We’ve got all day.”

“I need you naked, like, yesterday,” Jared said, pushing Jensen back and sending him sprawling onto the bed. Jared stood over him, eyes filled with lust. “You’ve got no idea what I’ve been thinking about.”

“Well why don’t you show me,” Jensen said with a smirk.

“First I need you naked.”

“Really.” Jensen said, settling back against the bed. “Well what if I don’t want to be naked.”

“Jensen,” Jared whined.

Jensen’s smirk widened.

“Stop being a brat,” Jared said, tugging at his own shirt. “Keep that up and I’ll spank you.”

Jensen didn’t move, but there was a new heat in his eyes at those words.

“Oh my god, you actually want to be spanked,” Jared said.

Jensen shrugged innocently.

“Huh.” Jared looked down at him with a calculating look. He dropped onto the bed without bothering to undress. He patted his lap. “Come here then.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“If you want it, you want it,” Jared said. “So come here.”

Jensen stared at him a moment before shifting, crawling over to Jared.

“Above or under clothes?” Jared asked.

“Under,” Jensen said.

He stopped to undo his belt, sliding his pants down to his knees and exposing himself. Jared caught hold of him and dragged him over his knees, Jensen smirking as he settled in Jared’s lap. Jared let out a long breath.

“Tell me if I’m doing this right,” he said.

He brought his hand down, slapping it hard onto Jensen’s bare skin. He winced slightly at the sound. Jensen squirmed a little in his lap.

“Harder,” Jensen said.

“Really? Okay.”

Jared brought his hand down again, putting a little bit more force into it.

“Mm.” Jensen shook his head. “Harder.”

Jared blinked and frowned. Again he made his next strike slightly harder.

“Still harder,” Jensen said.

“Dude, if I hit you any harder you’ll bruise.”

“No I won’t,” Jensen said. “Keep your hand flat. Harder. Put some ompf into it.”

“You’re crazy,” Jared said. He set his jaw and drew his arm back. He put a lot of power into the next strike, Jensen’s skin rippling slightly from the hit.

“Perfect,” Jensen said. “Just like that.”

“You have some weird kinks, man,” Jared said, striking him again.

“Don’t kink shame me,” Jensen said. “You have a few weird ones yourself.”

Jared knew he was right. They all had their kinks. It was fun discovering new ones. Jared still wasn’t sure about this spanking though. He was scared of hurting Jensen. Nevertheless he kept up his strikes, Jensen squirming a little in his lap. The skin was beginning to get red where Jared was hitting him.

“Move your aim around a bit,” Jensen said. “Don’t just hit the same spot every time.”

“You’ve done this before,” Jared accused, shifting his aim to somewhere less red.

“Danneel spanks me from time to time,” Jensen admitted. “Misha gave me a hiding once too.”

“What’d you do to earn it?”

“Kept making him break on set,” Jensen said. “At the end of the day he just bent me over his knee and let me have it. It was so freaking hot.”

“I bet.” Jared eyed Jensen’s red skin. “You’ll tell me when to stop, right?”

“I will,” Jensen said. “Just keep going.”

Jared nodded, winding his arm back and returning to spanking Jensen. He tried to keep moving his aim around, keeping the redness even. He could hear as well as feel Jensen panting hard, Jensen letting his head drop down. Jared became very aware of how hard Jensen was getting. Jared kept striking him, watching and waiting for any sign that he should stop.

Jensen whimpered, but it wasn’t a whimper of pain. Jared frowned. He personally wasn’t getting off on this, but if Jensen was enjoying it he would continue. Jared’s arm has started to hurt a little from the process, and he had to admit it made for a good workout. He wondered if Jensen would be able to sit down when this was over. Then again maybe the whole point was that he wouldn’t.

Abruptly Jensen gripped his leg. “Stop.”

Jared stopped mid strike, lowering his arm. “You okay?’

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed, panting heavily. “It’s just…”

Jared frowned again as he registered Jensen’s voice. “Shit, you almost came, didn’t you?”

“A couple more strikes and yeah,” Jensen said, scrambling to sit up. Jared helped him up. “Wasn’t ready to come just yet.”

“You could actually come just from getting spanked,” Jared said, taking in Jensen’s flushed face.

Jensen nodded. “I have.”

“Wow.” Jared raised his eyebrows. “Maybe Misha should have whipped you rather than me.”

“Whippings different,” Jensen said. “Also we swore never to talk about that.”

“Sorry.”

Jared slid his hand behind Jensen’s neck, pulling him toward him so that he could press a firm kiss on his lips. Jensen leaned into the kiss, parting his lips and inviting Jared in deeper. Jared plundered his mouth, taking what he could get.

Breaking the kiss Jared smirked. “Well we did one of your kinks so it’s only fair we do one of mine. Take your pants off and kneel on the bed.”

“Which kink?” Jensen asked, doing what he was told.

“You’ll see,” Jared said.

Jensen got on his hands and knees. Jared caught him by the hips and lifted them so that Jensen was presenting for him. Jared ran his hands over the heated flesh of Jensen’s arse, noting how red and sore it looked. It didn’t look like it was going to bruise though. He smoothed the skin, kneeling beside Jensen. He spread Jensen’s cheeks so that he could see his hole, and with one last glance he lowered himself down.

“Holy fuck!” Jensen exclaimed as Jared licked a stripe over his hole.

Jared grinned, repeating the motion. He did it a few more times before he began to press his tongue harder against Jensen’s entrance. He placed an open mouthed kiss on the spot and sucked, Jensen squirming beneath his hands. He returned to licking, pushing his tongue a little harder with each stroke until he finally breached him.

“Oh!” Jensen breathed. “Shit, Jared.”

Jared chuckled, slowly beginning to thrust his tongue in and out of Jensen, each time going a little deeper. Jensen was squirming in earnest now, Jared wiggling his tongue around as he pushed it in deep before drawing it back out. He began to alternate between licking and sucking, pushing his tongue in as deep as he could.

Jared sucked a finger into his mouth to moisten it before sliding it into Jensen. It wasn’t as ideal as lube but it was better than nothing, and Jared didn’t really like the taste of lube. He pushed the finger in alongside his tongue, hooking it up and pressing it against Jensen’s prostate.

“Mother fucker,” Jensen groaned.

Jared pulled back. “And you’re supposed to be the quiet one.”

“How do you expect me to be quiet when you’re doing… _that_!?” Jensen asked.

Jared laughed, resuming his torture. Jensen was starting to roll his hips in time with Jared’s finger and tongue, Jared wetting a second finger and slipping it inside. He slid his tongue between them, wiggling it as he pressed into Jensen’s prostate with the pads of his fingers. He could hear Jensen panting heavily now, and there was a hitch in his breath that told Jared he was close to coming.

“Don’t come yet,” Jared told him.

“Then you better stop,” Jensen said.

Jared nodded, pulling his fingers free. “Pass the lube.”

Jensen scrambled at the side drawer, pulling it open and pulling out the lube. He handed it back to Jared who took it, slicking up his fingers and sliding three into Jensen’s willing body. He thrust them in and out, stretching him open but avoiding the prostate. Jensen was trembling now so Jared knew that he must be riding close to the edge of orgasm.

Jared climbed off the bed to divest himself of his clothing, looking up as Jensen removed the last of his and tossed it aside. He gave Jensen a push on one hip, Jensen understanding the message and rolling over onto his back. Jared could finally see how flushed he was, Jensen’s eyes half-lidded as he panted at the air.

Jared climbed back onto the bed and between Jensen’s knees, pushing them wider. He slicked up his cock before lining himself up and gently entering the older man. Jensen grunted as Jared slid inside and kept moving until he was fully seated in Jensen’s body. Jensen gripped Jared by the shoulders, his nails digging slightly into the skin.

“Not gonna last long,” Jensen warned.

“Yeah, I figured,” Jared said. He made to kiss Jensen but Jensen turned his head away.

“Dude, your tongue was just up my ass.”

“So?” Jared said.

“So I’m not kissing you,” Jensen said.

Jared rolled his eyes and began to thrust. He set a steady pace, shifting with each stroke inward and trying to find Jensen’s prostate. It took a few tries before Jensen jolted, gripping him tighter.

“Right there,” Jensen breathed.

Jared nodded and aimed for that spot again. He fell into a rhythm, Jensen rocking his body in time with Jared’s. Jared wondered if Jensen was turned on enough to come untouched. He mouthed kisses down along Jensen’s neck and shoulder, nipping at the skin. One of Jensen’s hands came to rest behind his head, Jensen wrapping his legs around Jared’s hips.

Sure enough Jensen didn’t last long, Jensen crying out as he arched up beneath Jared. His cum splashed between their bodies, his nails digging harder into Jared’s back. Jared didn’t pause, thrusting just a little bit harder as he chased his own orgasm. Jensen clenched around him and caused Jared to moan with pleasure.

Jared planted his hands firmly on the bed and thrust hard into Jensen’s body. He saw Jensen’s eyes crack open and look up at him.

“Come on Jare,” Jensen breathed. “Fuck me hard.”

“Trying to,” Jared said, panting. He could feel his orgasm coming on, the heat growing within him.

“Fill me up, baby,” Jensen said. “Come on.”

Jared gritted his teeth and thrust just a little bit harder and faster. He was pistoning into Jensen’s body now, Jensen bouncing slightly on the bed. The springs on the bed were beginning to creak in protest. He buried his head into Jensen’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes closed as he focussed on the feeling as his orgasm rushed at him.

Then he was coming, his hips stuttering as he slammed into Jensen one last time.

“Yes,” Jensen breathed. “Just like that, baby.”

He could feel Jensen’s hands drawing circles over his back as he filled Jensen up, coming deep inside him. He gasped at the air as he shook, coming down from the high slowly. He gently eased out of Jensen’s body and dropped onto the bed beside him.

“We didn’t set any new records,” Jensen said, rolling to face him.

“No way,” Jared agreed. He gasped at the air, trying to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth in the way Misha had taught them He licked his lips, wanting to kiss Jensen but knowing he would be rejected again.

Jensen grabbed a towel they kept handy and wiped them down, teasing Jared’s nipples while he was at it. Jared swatted him away with a giggle.

“You need to go brush your teeth,” Jensen said.

“Why?”

“Because I want to kiss you,” Jensen said, “but I’m not kissing you after you’ve had your mouth up my ass.”

Jared smirked. “If you want you could roll over and I could suck my cum out of you.”

“Holy…” Jensen stared at him. “You actually would.”

“Kind of always wanted to try it,” Jared admitted.

“Another day,” Jensen said, giving him a shove. “Now go brush them.”

“Bossy,” Jared accused him, sliding from the bed. He stumbled slightly as his legs were still jelly, but he caught himself. “What are you going to do?”

“Wait for you,” Jensen said, reclining back on the bed and hooking his hands together behind his head. “We’ve still got the rest of the day.”

“Shame we’re not younger,” Jared lamented.

“We’ll make do,” Jensen said. “Now brush them. Properly.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Jensen groaned, his face twisting in pain at the name and causing Jared to laugh.

**END**


End file.
